Eternal Storm
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Alternate Universe. Sequel to Hakudoushi's First Day of School. After an argument with Kohaku, Hakudoushi finds himself in the rain, in search of a way to renew their relationship.
1. Downpour

Eternal Storm

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Baka**- Idiot, **Doshite****?**- Why, **Iie**- No, **Matte**- Wait, **Omae**- You (Informal), **Samui**- It's cold, **Teme**- Damn you, **Urusai**- Shut up, **Usotsuki**- Liar, **Watashi**-I/Me

Pairing: Hakudoushi x Kohaku

Summary:

Alone and depressed after an argument, Hakudoushi desperately searches for a way to renew his shattered relationship with Kohaku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Downpour

_"Samui…" _

Lavender locks collected the heavy downpour of rain. The water flooded over the pale boy's face and over his already soaked clothes. His bare shoulders were exposed to the cold wind, causing him to shiver. His still eyes, wide-open, were concentrated on the concrete floor. His arms fell loosely at his sides, gripping weakly at the park bench.

Tears slipped from Hakudoushi's eyes, almost impossible to notice in the flood of liquid raining down over everything. He lifted his arms and draped them around himself, trying to warm his shaking body.

_"Doshite?"_ the boy sank deeper into sorrow. _"Doshite Kohaku-kun?"_

Hakudoushi looked into the puddles beneath his feet, the sight of his shattered visage injecting him with pain. He turned away in disgust, bringing a foot down on the pools and causing them to splatter, the resulting waves splashing against his running shoes.

_"You told me we'd be together…Why did you do this to me?"_ he coughed.

The violet-eyed boy curled up into a ball, the gray clouds booming overhead. He felt terrible, and his mouth filled with the soggy taste of raindrops. He raised a drenched arm and reached for a lone flower on the ground. It had been torn from its foundation, just as he had been.

"We're alike…" Hakudoushi managed to half-smile. "…both without what we need to survive…"

He sniffed at the flower, a moist and pleasant scent filling his sinuses. The white petals shuddered against the violent wind, gathering in a whirlwind and scattering into the sky. They swayed in the breeze, falling into Hakudoushi's open palms.

"Beautiful…just like him…" the pale boy wiped at his reddened eyes.

He blew into his palms, the twinkling pieces fleeing his flesh and landing on concrete. He rubbed the index finger and thumb of his left hand against each other, crushing the final petal. A faint blush of fuchsia crossed his face as he listened to the beating of his own heart.

_"Why does life have to be so unfair?" _he pondered, no longer crying. _"What made him so special in the first place? What made me love him?"_

Hakudoushi lowered his head in sadness, the rain continuing to descend in harsh intervals. He bit lightly at his tongue, trying to suppress the gloomy emotions that were running through his mind. His heart ached with the thoughts of rejection.

_"He already told me that he loved me…Did he really mean it?"_ the boy sighed. _"Perhaps he is doing this intentionally…Could this truly be unrequited love?"_

He leaned against the bench, more water invading his black top and spreading down his back. He disregarded the wetness, frowning at his questionable derivation.

_"What am I saying? Kohaku-kun loves me. He's just being a baka…" _Hakudoushi recalled the incident.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Kohaku-kun!"__ Hakudoushi pushed the boy away. "Don't touch me there!" _

_"But Haku-Haku-chan…Miroku-sama said it was a good idea to do something like that once in a while to enhance the mood," Kohaku reached to stroke the boy's hair, only to have his arm thrown aside._

_"You just want me for my body, don't you?" Hakudoushi shouted._

_"Iie!__ That's not it! It's…"_

_"Usotsuki!__ Omae wa watashi…"_

_"Urusai!"__ Kohaku slapped the pale boy across the face._

_Hakudoushi__ rubbed his cheek, blood trickling down the side of his face.__ The red liquid slipped between his fingers, staining his chalk-white skin._

_"Teme!" he yelled at Kohaku, turning to leave._

_"Matte Haku-Haku…" Kohaku didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Hakudoushi had left, the door slammed shut. _

_The room remained silent, Kohaku shaking in disbelief._

_"HAKU-HAKU-CHAN!"___

-----------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do?" Hakudoushi buried his face in his hands.

The rain and wind became more intense, a maelstrom of water pouring onto the boy.

_"I should have brought an umbrella…"_


	2. Cloudburst

Eternal Storm

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Aishiteru**- I love you

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Cloudburst

Hakudoushi looked up at the gloomy sky, heavy droplets of rain striking his eyes. The clouds shook with lightning, winds blowing strongly through the park. Trees swayed against the tremendous strength of the air, as the grass absorbed the water. The green blades were flooded by mud and small debris.

"Kohaku…meeting you made me happy…" the pale boy whispered, his voice swerving in the wind. "I remember our first kiss…I remember how well you treated me…"

-----------------------------------------------

_"Hakudoushi!"__ Kohaku smiled, his backpack hanging over his shoulder. "So you wanted to tell me something?"_

_"Yeah…I did…" his cheeks flushed. "Kohaku…"_

_The boy found himself eye-to-eye with his new friend. "Hmm?"_

_"I…I…" Hakudoushi stuttered. "Wait," he unzipped his backpack._

_"What is it?" Kohaku peered into the other boy's backpack._

_"Cookies!"__ Hakudoushi chuckled. "This should calm me down," he snapped the cookie in two, giving one of the halves to Kohaku._

_"That's much better," Hakudoushi took a bite out of his half. "Now I can tell you…" he stopped, paralyzed by the feeling of Kohaku's lips against his cheek. As he broke away, a chocolate smudge was left on his cheek._

_The pale boy gasped, making sure that no one was around. "What are you doing?"_

_"That's what you've wanted all day, isn't it?" Kohaku grinned._

_"Well, yeah…How did you know?" his cheeks reddened._

_"You're not exactly hiding it well…I saw you blushing in cooking class," Kohaku giggled._

_"Did it…Did it mean anything?" Hakudoushi whispered._

_"What?"_

_"The kiss!"__ Hakudoushi shouted._

_"Sure it did!" Kohaku pulled the other boy closer._

_Hakudoushi__ smiled, his cheeks almost glowing now. "So…do you like me?"_

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"I know that I like you…but do you really like me, or are you just being sympathetic?"_

_"I more than like you…" Kohaku pressed his cheek against Hakudoushi's. "Aishiteru Haku-Haku-chan!"_

_The pale boy sighed, finding the name childish. "Call me that again, and you won't get another cookie!" _

_"You don't mean that!" Kohaku reached for another cookie._

_Hakudoushi__ slapped his hand. "Yes I do!"_

_"Well, I could do something about that…" Kohaku narrowed his eyes, laughing evilly as he pounced on top of the other boy, forcing him into another sweet kiss. The only difference from the last was that this one was to the lips._

-----------------------------------------------

"How could it have ended up like this?" Hakudoushi pondered.

The wetness of his hair and the clinginess of his clothes were disregarded, as he had locked himself in thought.

_"Why did this happen?"_ he raised an arm over his head when the sound of thunder roared past. _"Maybe if I go and have a talk with him…Yeah! That's it! A nice conversation!"_

The boy sat down almost as fast as he had stood up. "He won't want to talk to me…he hates me now…"

"Why does this sort of thing happen to me?" he yelled, water collecting on his lips.

"Haku…" a soft voice came from behind.

Hakudoushi turned around, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when he saw the other boy. "Kohaku-kun…?"

Kohaku half-smiled from under his umbrella, staring intently at the lavender-haired teen. "I guess you'd prefer it if I called you Hakudoushi-sama, right?"

The violet-eyed boy sighed, turning away and slumping on the bench. "Why are you here?"

"Kagura told me you were here. You're going to catch a cold." Kohaku said sternly, taking a seat next to Hakudoushi and lifting the umbrella to shield them both from the rain.

"Haku, this is my fault," he admitted. "I should have been more considerate. It wasn't that big a deal…"

"Iie, I should have controlled myself…It was very rude of me to touch you like that," Hakudoushi shook his head.

"No, it's my fault…" Kohaku whispered.

"No, it's mine…" Hakudoushi disagreed.

"My fault!"

"No, my fault!"

The two boys argued for five minutes, unable to accept the other's self-accusation.

"My fault!" Hakudoushi coughed.

"Look, we'd better stop. I wouldn't want you dying on a park bench," Kohaku glared.

"Why would you care?" The pale boy pouted.

"Because I love you!" Kohaku took hold of Hakudoushi's wrists, gazing into the widening eyes of the other boy.

_"Kohaku, omae…"_


	3. Drizzle

Eternal Storm

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series, nor do I own "Dearest" sung by Hamasaki Ayumi.

Japanese Terms: **Hai**- Yes, **Ima**** daijobu**- It's all right now, **Ne****?**- Right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Drizzle

_"Kohaku, omae…" _Hakudoushi squirmed in Kohaku's grasp.

The other boy sighed, releasing Hakudoushi's wrists and bringing him into a strong embrace. The droplets of rain splattered against his umbrella as he held the lavender-haired boy tightly.

"All this ugliness behind us…" Kohaku whispered.

Hakudoushi looked up. "Huh?"

"Let's put all this ugliness behind us. Ne, Hakudoushi-sama?"

The pale boy scowled and pinched Kohaku's cheek. "Don't call me that!"

"Hai, Hakudoushi-sama!" the boy teased.

"Just call me Haku-Haku-chan!" he slapped the umbrella out of Kohaku's hand.

Their barrier from the stormy weather landed in the grass, reflections of the sky bouncing off it.

"All right, Haku-Haku-chan!" Kohaku finally ceased his mischievous annoyances.

"That's better!" the boy turned to pick up the umbrella, but Kohaku intervened.

Hakudoushi found himself pinned to the park bench, lips trapped in Kohaku's. He struggled to break free, as he needed air. "Ko-ha…ku…Teme!" he pulled away.

Kohaku chuckled, running his tongue across his bottom lip. "It's been a while since our last kiss, hasn't it Haku-Haku-chan?"

The violet-eyed boy stood up, water flooding from underneath his top. He laughed in amusement, pushing the other boy to the ground and rolling with him in the mud. "You're really going to get it now!"

Kohaku stood up, prepared to escape his boyfriend's childish game. He felt Hakudoushi take hold of his foot, pulling him back into the dirt.

They both laughed uncontrollably, splashing each other with the water from puddles.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Hakudoushi dodged another dousing.

"Too bad!" Kohaku pounced on Hakudoushi, rubbing a hand against the boy's cheek.

By now, the rain had diminished and the sky had cleared. In place of the dark clouds, there was a bright rainbow stretching in the horizon.

"Look!" Kohaku pointed, distracting Hakudoushi as he dumped a handful of water over the boy's head.

"You are so dead!"

Kohaku ran through the grass, Hakudoushi trailing him. Their giggling filled the park, as the rainbow hovered above their playful smiles.

_"Kohaku-kun…Ima daijobu…"_

-----------------------------------------------

_It would be nice if we could throw away…  
Everything except what really mattered  
Reality is just cruel…_

_In such times…__  
When I close my eyes…  
You're there, smiling…_

_Ah, until the day I've fallen into eternal sleep…  
I wish that smile will…  
Be there forever…_

_People are all sad…  
So they go and forget…_

_For that which I should love  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can…_

_  
Back then, when we met…  
It was all awkward  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Ah, until the day I've fallen into eternal sleep…  
I wish that smile will…  
Be there forever…_

_Back then, when we met…  
It was all awkward  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got there in the end…_

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
